Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Nemesia caerulea. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balarcomwhitxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant botanically known as Nemesia caerulea and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balarcomwhitxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during October 2000, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Nemesia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, unique flower colors and continuous flowering.
The new cultivar resulted from the open pollination of the Nemesia caerulea cultivar xe2x80x98Valley Heart Whitexe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its light pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage and compact, branching habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant among the progeny of the above open pollination by the inventor during January 2001, in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and was initially designated xe2x80x98712-3xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since January 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without, however, any variance in genotype.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Exhibits white-colored flowers,
2. Forms medium green-colored foliage, and
3. Exhibits a compact, well-branched growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent primarily in flower color.
Of the many Nemesia cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar to xe2x80x98Balarcomwhitxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,811). However, in side by side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new cultivar are less floriferous than plants of xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new cultivar exhibit leaves of a different shape than plants of xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99.